fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 206
Panic of Library is the 206th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 31st episode of the 2014 series. As Fairy Tail members gather at the guild hall, they learn about the dangers occurring in the Celestial Spirit World as the Spirits of the Zodiac keys seek total freedom. Deciding that they need more information on how the Eclipse Spirits plan to fulfill their goal, Lucy Heartfilia, Yukino Agria, Levy McGarden and Happy head for the Magic Library. The team discovers that the Eclipse Celestial Spirits are trying to perform Liberum using an artifact called Celestial Globe. As they try to figure out what to do, they are suddenly interrupted by Virgo. Summary In the Fairy Tail Guild, Lucy and the others ponder the reason behind the rebellion of the 12 Golden Gates. With the help of Crux, they attain knowledge of the current situation in the Celestial Spirit World. They are further informed about the ritual called Liberum through the use of text Yukino found. Makarov then decides to have the Fairy Tail Mages gather more knowledge about the situation so they are divided into groups to seek out information. Initially, Natsu, Lucy, Yukino, Levy and Happy intend to head for the Magic Library but just as they are about to do so, they notice Natsu, Crux and Horologium are gone, instantly presuming that Natsu has gone into the Celestial Spirit World to seek out the 12 Gates and stop them. In the Celestial Spirit World, Natsu has arrived and he engages Taurus in combat, while Horologium and Crux hide. Meanwhile in Earth Land, Lucy's team has arrived at the Magic Library and are reading books with the help of Levy's Gale-Force Reading Glasses. Yukino discovers that Liberum is to be performed at a mysterious location called Astral Spirytus which they know nothing about. But then, all of a sudden, they are interrupted by the arrival of Virgo who starts destroying the Magic Library, causing the team to fall to a lower floor. The three Mages engage Virgo in battle but she easily gains the upper hand, until she is temporarily taken down by Yukino, revealing to have learned martial arts at Sabertooth. After the fall of Yukino, Lucy, in order to help gain more information, decides to hold Virgo off while Levy and Yukino continue to investigate further. Concurrently, in the Celestial Spirit World, Natsu tries to convince Taurus about all of his time he spent together with Lucy, but with no success. Back to the Magic Library, after their unsuccessful battle with Virgo, a disoriented Lucy and Happy soon notice that Virgo has gone after Yukino and Levy, who has concluded that the Celestial Globe, with which the Eclipse Celestial Spirits desire to perform Liberum, is in the Library. Lucy manages to intercept Virgo but ends up being immobilized and tortured. Meanwhile, Yukino and Levy are searching for the globe and Levy figures out that the globe is in the South Warehouse. Lucy rejoins them but Virgo, who has been following them, steals the Celestial Globe the moment it's been found. In the Celestial Spirit World, Taurus dodges Natsu's Fire Dragon's Sword Horn so Natsu falls off the planet and is sent back to Earthland, interrupting Virgo who has managed to snatch the Celestial Globe from Levy and is about to destroy the Library. Virgo takes the advantage of the confusion to escape and go back to the Celestial Spirit World, where she rejoins the other Eclipse Celestial Spirits, now with the possession of the Celestial Globe essential for the completion of Liberum. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Panic at the Library (started and concluded) *Natsu Dragneel vs. Taurus (Eclipse) (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ***Summoned the Southern Cross, Crux ***Summoned the Clock, Horologium ***Summoned the Compass, Pyxis * |Ēra}} * * ** |Soriddo Sukuriputo}} * ** Spells used * *Solid Script: Iron * * * Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Directional Reference Weapons used * |Etowāru Furūgu}} Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Southern Cross Key **Gate of the Compass Key *Celestial Spirit Clothing * Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes